Gloomy Sunday
by geminae
Summary: Keadaan hari Minggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Be confident on your own summary. NaruSasu. Sho-ai. Short. Don't like? Don't Read!


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sama

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** _Romance and Friendship_

**Pair: **NaruSasu

**Warning:** _Boys Love. You like? Please, read c:_

Geminae _presents... Douzo._

**Gloomy Sunday**

Hari Minggu di kediaman Uchiha.

Jari-jari Naruto bergerak lincah di atas keyboard komputer milik Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar monitor yang menampilkan _output_ berupa hasil ketikannya di _Microsoft Word_. Sesekali tangannya berhenti dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang disimpan di pinggir _speaker_, sedetik kemudian jari-jarinya kembali melanjutkan ketikannya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto bertampang serius seperti itu hanya mendengus geli di atas kasurnya sambil tiduran dan mendengarkan lagu. Hari masih siang dan Sasuke memiliki waktu yang sangat luang. Tadinya ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain poker bersama Itachi di halaman belakang. Namun tetangganya yang sedang memboikot komputer miliknya dengan serius itu menghancurkan rencana kecilnya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang bodoh itu masuk lewat jendelanya yang ia biarkan terbuka dan bilang bahwa komputer miliknya mati. Dan si bodoh itu masih punya tugas essay yang harus dikumpulkannya lusa nanti. Padahal, jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, rentang waktu pengumpulan tugas itu sangat jauh dengan Naruto. Sasuke sudah mengumpulkannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan tugasnya. Ia melihat Naruto kembali meminum jus jeruknya dan mengumpat pelan saat mendapati gelasnya sudah kosong. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan kembali berkutat dengan layar monitor di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian kecil itu mendengus pelan.

"Mau kubawakan jus lagi?" tawar Sasuke sambil melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan bangkit dari tidurannya. Naruto berhenti mengetik dan memandang Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali mengetik.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan kanannya dan sebungkus _snack _rumput laut di tangan lainnya. Ia menaruhnya di tempat dimana Naruto meletakkan jus jeruknya tadi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke itu. Hanya suara jari-jari yang bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard _yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Sasuke duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan memandangi Naruto. "Kapan kau akan selesai?"

"Entahlah. Paling lambat mungkin besok siang." Naruto menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari monitor. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan.

Sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua. Kemudian Sasuke membuka suara, "Mau kubantu?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Sasuke terkejut walau sedikit. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menampilkan cengirannya. "Yah ... sebenarnya, aku memang butuh bantuan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sasuke melihat layar monitor di depannya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau membantuku mengerjakan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk layar monitornya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Bukannya kau butuh bantuan? Biar kubantu agar cepat selesai, _Dobe_."

Naruto kembali mengetik sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah, Sasuke. Aku cuma mau kau memijat bahuku. Rasanya pegal sekali berjam-jam duduk seperti ini," keluh Naruto sambil memijat lehernya pelan, "kau mau bantu tidak? Jangan hanya diam seperti itu."

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto kasar. "Tidak mau!"

"Issh! Sakit, _Teme_! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menawari bantuan?!" Naruto merengut kesal. Bingung dengan Sasuke yang tidak konsisten.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan merebahkan diri di sana. "Aku menawarimu mengerjakan tugasmu, bukannya memijatmu!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang sedang ditidurinya ke arah kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Idiot!"

"_Teme_! Kalau tidak _ikhlas_ membantu ya jangan sok menawari!" Naruto balik melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sasuke, tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Che! Aku tidak mau memijatmu!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Terakhir kali aku melakukan itu kau menyeretku ke kasur!"

"Eh?!"

"_B-baka_!" Sasuke berbaring membelakangi Naruto. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh bantal yang tadi Naruto lempar. Entah bagaimana wajah Sasuke sekarang, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkannya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali mengetik.

Sasuke yang tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Apalagi Naruto melanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke arah Naruto. "_Dobe_?"

"Hm?" Naruto mengambil _snack_ dari bungkusnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian Sasuke beringsut dari kasurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya terulur ke arah bahu Naruto dan memijatnya pelan. Naruto yang diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya bingung. "Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Lanjutkan saja tugasmu," ucap Sasuke masih memijat bahu Naruto. Mendengarnya, Naruto tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Ahhnn Na Naruto hnggh!"

"Asshh aahhn ng nggah!"

.

.

.

**THE END**

**[di-**_**bully**_** berjamaah]**

**Judul gak nyambung, ne?  
.**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
